Sadness under the cover
by Sheiala
Summary: Sasori died leaving Deidara alone, and under a fight everything looked like Deidara is gonna die, can Tobi save his secret love. Warning: mention of SasoDei


Well this is my Tobi/Deidara one-shot, request from a person on facebook, in the Danish Cosplay group.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any manga/anime, only this one-shot.

Enjoy ^\/^

**§LINEBREAKER § TOBI/DEI § LINEBREAKER§**

It should be easy Pein said, just get the scroll and out again, there would be no fighting it was only a small village there would be no ninjas in the village. But nothing should ever be easy for Deidara, after Sasori Danna's death it felt like everything was against him. He would never say that he was the best friend with the older artist, but he looked up to him even if he would never say it, it was the closest that he ever got to a mentor to a friend, and then he just got killed by that pink haired bitch! He said that art was eternal, he said that he was art and then he just died!

Why was he even thinking about that, he could die now and his last thought would be about how Sasori-danna betrayed him! Yes saying that you will never die and then die to a bitch like that was betrayal! The pain in his hands was so great, his hands mouth had gotten hit by poised needles and the poison was feeling like it was ripping him apart.

He was going to die right, if Sasori had not died he would have a chance, then Sasori would protect him, and defeat the other ninja, but now he only had Tobi with him and he could do nothing. The darkness was slowly closing in on him and he was fighting to stay awake fighting to try and keep his eyes up, but he couldn't, his last thought before his world turned black was, '_Tobi... Run... it can't end like this, I can do so much more.. Tobi... .'((DOCTOR WHO! XD ))_

He could feel something cold on his forehead, he could feel the warmth coming from what sounded like a fire close by, why could he feel all that stuff, when you was death you wasn't meant to feel anything right, you should just be in a big pit of nothing, you should just be death. Maybe he was death, cause his hand sure felt like he was death, so much pain in his hands he had never felt anything like that, he always protected his hands so well when he was making bombs and when he was doing, well everything.

He came to the conclusion that he was indeed not death, but that only made more questions than it answered, how did he survive? Well that was the biggest question did backup come? He had to find out, but to find out he had to open his eyes, just a little bit, but the more he tried the more he felt himself falling back into the darkness he just woke from, he tried to call out to someone that he was awake, but it was like that his try took the rest of the energy that he had left and he fell back into the darkness.

Next time he woke the pain was better, it was still their but it did not feel like he was death anymore, it was just like a normal (hovedpine), he could smell now, he could smell what smelled like cooked fish? It smelt so good, and he felt like he hadn't eaten in a week, or more. He never felt that hungry before, he needed to open his eyes, if he opened his eyes, if he did then maybe the one watching over him would see that he was awake and then feed him, what he wouldn't do for a bite of that fish. No! His eyes wouldn't open up, it was just tearing down his energy, the darkness was coming back! He needed to have some of that fish or he would really die of hunger! But he couldn't keep awake more, and once again he was falling into the darkness, this time with the smell of the fish in his nose, and the sound of a person humming a happy tone filling his ears.

When he woke up the 3 time the pain was gone, he could not feel the pain anymore he felt like this was the time that he would finally be able to wake up. Slowly he opened his eyes, the sun was blinding him, well that was a start now he knew that it was day, and when he fought it was night. So he knew that he had been gone for at least 12 hours, that would explain why he felt like he was dying of hunger.

And like the magical word, the smell of nicely cooked something; it was enough to almost making him moan. Deidara wasn't sure how long time it took him to get his vision back, but when he finally did he did not see what he thought he would see, there was no backup like Kisame, Itachi, or Zetsu. They only one there was there was... Tobi the idiot.

"where are the others?" he almost couldn't recognize his own voice, it sounded like it haven't been used in days!

"Sempai! You are finally up! I was worried that you would sleep more days that you already had." Tobi was quickly up and over to Deidara, with his hand on the blonds forhead: "you still have a feber sempai, maybe you should get some more sleep." In that second he didn't sound like the normal Tobi, he did not sound childish or anything that he normal would, he just sounded worried.

"days!? How long time have I been out? Is that why the others left?" Deidara tried to sit up, but when he wanted to balance himself on his hands he almost let out a scream, and the pain was back in a few seconds until Tobi quickly pushed him down.

"don't do that, your hands was badly injured! Sempai should get some more sleep!" Tobi noded at what he was saying, and putted his hands in his sides, and almost looked frustrated with the young bomber, as frustrated you could with a big orange mask covering most of his face.

"Tobi! Just tell me where the others are and why they didn't bring me back to the base!" he really wanted to know why they just left; it made no sense in Deidaras head.

"There have never been any other, when the fight was done I moved you as much as I though you could handle, and then I have been treating you the last 3 days. Tobi is a good boy! Tobi looked over his sempai!" The last part sounded so weird, it sounded like Tobi had forgot that he was supposed to act like a child, and then remembered the last second and just added that.

Awww Deidaras head started hurting with all the different thought in his head, "But, why didn't he just kill me, I don't think that he would just leave me there to die, he was really set on killing me."

That made Tobi laugh: "Tobi would never let the bad man hurt his sempai!"

"So you defeated them? That makes even less sense! You are the most useless ninja I have ever seen!" Deidara knew that it wasn't nice to say that, but let's be honest nice and sweet was not something that you would normally describe Deidara with, it was more like yelling, swearing and angry.

Tobi just smiled but didn't answer the question: "You worry too much! You must be hungry, I just cooked some fish, it's still hot if you want some"

Well as soon as food was up, Deidara's mind just went blank and he nodded quickly, he was so hungry! He raised his hands to get the food from Tobi:"I'm starving!"

He really expected Tobi to just give him the food, Tobi always did as he said even when Deidara was being an ass to him, but this time Tobi slowly and gently pushed the bombers arms down: "with the damage to your hands you will not be able to hold the spoon or the bowl sempai." Why did he keep sounding so un Tobi like? He talking to Deidara like he was a kid!

Deidara looked down on his hands, and what he saw did in no way please him, his hands and hand mouth was bandaged up, it looked like fresh bandage, but even if it was fresh bandage, he could still see the blood seeping through the white cloth:"I have tried everything but I can't stop the bleeding completely but the wound is slowly closing, even if the middle of the wound will not stop bleeding completely, luckily I was able to make sure that there was no infection in the wound, and it won't get infected, now say AAAAAAAH" With the last words he opened his mouth and said AAAAAAH to show how he wanted the blond to do it.

He wanted to feed him; Deidara just looked at him almost choked:"You want to... Feed me?" nobody had ever done that to him before at he really did not like the idea.

"of course, there is no way that you would be able to eat by yourself, so now open big sempai."

He knew it was childish but he just held his mouth tightly closed and shaked his head in refusal.

"now now sempai, you need to eat something." Just another shake from Deidara.

Then Tobi started to whine and sounded more like the Tobi Deidara knew:" Come one sempai! You can't just not eat! SEEEEMPAAAI Tobi wants to be a good boy and be sure that his sempai eats!" That also just earned another shake from Deidara.

"You are really not giving Tobi another choice sempai, Tobi is really sorry for this." And before Deidara could react Tobi started tickling him, and he was really good at doing it, before many seconds had gone Deidara was laughing like never before, while he was laughing Tobi took the spoon and stopped food into the mouth of the laughing blond and stop tickling him so he could chew.

Deidara's first instinct was to spit it out, but as soon as he thought that Tobi's hand was over his mouth, making sure that the food stayed in there.

"Tobi did warn sempai, will sempai now eat the rest of his food without Tobi having to force him to eat it."

Deidara just nodded without saying anything, he was fuming inside being so angry he just got fed like child! The next mouthful was already at his lips before he could do anything, and he forced himself to open his mouth and chew the food, and then he tasted on it. It was so good! How could the idiot make so good food? Before the next bite was at his lips he had already open it, just waiting for more. The continued until the bowl was empty and Deidara was finally full: "who made that?"

"Tobi did of course, there was no other than him to make food, and he would never let his sempai starve while injured!" Tobi laughed like that made sense, like it was normal, Deidara just got more and more confused.

"is this a joke? When I'm believing it, is there then going to jump people out of the woods just pointing and laughing at me cause I feel for it!? How dare you thing that I would fall for something!" So typical Deidara always jumping to conclusions without know half of the truth, always yelling and being angry.

The bomber so much wanted his hands to be okay, so he could start casting bombs at the masked man in front of him! How dared he try to play a trick on him!

"Tobi don't understand, what people is going to jump out, who is playing a joke on sempai. Tobi scouted there is no one even close to us, we are safe! Sempai should stop being worried."

"DONT LIE TO ME!" Deidara yelled angry, and jump to his feet ignoring the pain welling up into his arms, he refused to be made an idiot like Tobi! But the second he was on his feet, the world starting to get darker, and he could feel that the darkness was trying to pull him back where he came from, he couldn't keep on his feet, he blinked and felt himself falling, it was so dark but he could still see the ground getting closer and closer, every nanosecond, the he hit something... soft? Shouldn't the ground be hard? Arr he felt so bad, he really felt like he was going to throw everything he just eat up again.

Why wasn't to pain starting to take over, instead he felt something hot wrap around his chest, and he was being pulled closer to the thing he hit, he felt like he was not going to be wrap into the black, but at the same second he could feel the darkness trying to throw him into it. He couldn't do anything, it was like the first time, he couldn't open his eyes, instead he just relaxed into warm thing, it was so comfy and so soft, better than his bed at the base, he loved how it almost wrapped it arms around him shielding him from the pain.

Maybe it would be okay if he let the darkness take him, just for a little bit, he felt so tired it would be good to get some sleep. Yeah... Sleep sounded good. Slowly Deidara fell asleep on his own will, and for the first time since Sasori's death half a year ago, he felt warm and safe while sleeping.

**§LINEBREAKER § TOBI/DEI § LINEBREAKER§**

Tobi was sitting there with the young blond bomber in his arms, while the blond was sleeping quietly, he looked so young when he was sleep, but in a way Deidara was young, even if you quickly forgot with the hard act he was putting on.

Tobi gently brush a bit of the blond hair away from the younger's face, and tugged him deeper into the embrace. Tobi almost had a heart attack when he saw Deidara falling to the ground, and he reacted quick, it was like reliving the fight again, he hated that he had to act like he was weakling, he didn't want to beautiful boy to get hurt, he didn't want him to fight alone, he never wanted that. But Deidara would hate him for real, he hated the sharingan so much. Tobi knew nothing about himself, other than he had a sharingan just as strong as Itachi. Zetsu had told him to cover himself up when he had found him, and from that day Tobi has always been covered from top to toe when there was anybody near him, the mask was given to him at a carnival by a little girl, and he had from that moment wore it.

It was not that he was lying totally, he was childish by soul, he loved having fun, he just wasn't that childish and stupid, he didn't like talking about himself in 3 person, but if that would make sure that Deidara would remember him for just one fun moment for just one happy smile. That was his goal, to keep Deidara company and keep him safe and happy, even if he would never know what kept him safe, even that he would never know how much Tobi loved him how much Tobi thirsted for the blond.

Deidara had suffered so much, being taken by the Akatski in that age was bad enough, also the slaughter of his village, and how the Akatski had forced to bomber to be a weapon a monster, even if he wasn't a part of the akatski at that time he was there a lot of times with Zetsu. First he saw the blond, he looked so broken so broken and so afraid to cry, Tobi didn't knew who the blond was, how old he was or anything but he looked so fragile. Tobi thought that he was a prisoner. Until he saw his headband and then he understood, that was the new member that the plant man had talked to him about, this was Deidara.

From that first moment he was already attached to the boy, even that he didn't knew him, and didn't knew himself either, it was love at first sight, every time he was at the base he would look for the blond, never speak to him, or anything. He knew that Deidara would just throw those claybirds at him, like he had seen him do to others who talked to him. He looked so angry when people was around, he always looked like he was angry, slowly that anger turned into hatred, it was clear for Tobi that the bomber hated everybody there, or first is was everybody, but it changed, every time he would see the blond being less angry at most of the people, even if his hatred was still strong and heated for the Uchiha. He would throw less bombes around and not looking on his guard all the time.

Then the day came where he saw the blond smile for the first time, he wished that it was to him, he would wish that the blond smiled cause he found out about Tobi watching him, smiling cause he knew that there was finally someone to love him. But that was not happening, the one the blond was smiling to was the redhead, puppet Sasori. From that moment Tobi wanted to hate Sasori, he really wanted to hate him, but he couldn't, he wanted to hate him for taking HIS Deidara, but he couldn't cause everyday he was Deidara opening up more, even if it was for the redhead, he saw how the blond was finally healing, finally finding himself again. He knew that he should stop almost stalking the young blond he knew that, but he couldn't.

He knew that Deidara was fine now, he knew that Deidara could keep on here and find himself, even if it was in this hold, he knew that Sasori would be there for him forever, that guy was so much in for internal, that he would never leave Deidara alone, when he did things he did without ever regretting them, that was why he admired Sasori.

Even if he admired him, that did not change that Tobi still felt himself being pulled to the bomber, it didn't stop him for wanting, loving and lusting the blond. Even if most people he knew say that he was like a child, and he had to be asexual, that was not in any could be the lover kind of guy. But that was wrong, that was very wrong, Tobi did have his share of lovers, he liked having sex, cause it was no more than that, people was drawn to the mysteries side of him, so normally he had no problem finding a bed partner, even so when he did have sex he never took of his mask, his shirt or gloves and only pulled his black pants down enough to do what he was there for. It didn't felt right that people he didn't even knew should see his face, the only one who ever saw his face was Zetsu, and that was when he woke up for the first time with no memory of who he was.

Tobi knew that the next person that should see his face was Deidara, or nobody.

Then something happen that Tobi feared like nothing else, Sasori died and left a broken Deidara back, the blond had learn to hide his feeling, and nobody could see on him how hurt he was, Tobi wasn't even sure that the blond himself knew how broken he was, it was like seeing a little boy getting told that his mum was death, without the boy knowing what death meant, it was so sad and heart breaking for Tobi, that was when Tobi chose to do something about, to weeks before the death of Sasori he had been offered a spot in the Aktski, which he had said no to, at that time finding no reason to interfere with his bad blond angel, but now was the time for him to finally help to broken angel.

3 days after Tobi was officially a part of the organisation, or as much as he could be in a place like this. He was quickly assigned to be Deidara's new partner, and his first real meeting with the blond didn't went anything like Tobi could have wished for, he was so nervous that he fucked up the first meeting, he was so nervous that he couldn't even recall what happened, the only thing that he did remember was that after making the blond really pissed, he acted like a fool, and then it was the magic, Deidara laughed at him, Tobi knew that he laughed cause he got hurt but it meant nothing, he got the angel to laugh.

That was how he chose to act in the role of and idiot, even if he couldn't have Deidara like that he could at least keep the blond happy, and that meant the world for Tobi. Slowly there partnership grew, not like Deidara and Sasori's growing into lover, even he would love that, but it did grow, and the blond was slowly getting better. Even so none of the others member saw any of this Tobi saw it all, he was how Deidara was not as sad more, his eyes wasn't deep pool of sorrow; instead it was cold ice, so beautiful. Even if Deidara was yelling at Tobi, even if he was being an yelling hotshot, Tobi would always love Deidara.

Deidara was very focused on being better than everybody else, that was why Tobi acted like he was so weak, if it gave Deidara the happiness that he needed to go on, Tobi would do everything for Deidara, everything.

When he saw Deidara falling to the ground in the fight, he felt that everything around him stopped, and he just saw it while he hold his breath, when he hit the ground Tobi moved, he moved faster than he ever had before, and then activated his sharingan and he lost control like he never had before, he didn't remember what he did, but when he finally got control back, there was blood all over him and the corpse what splintered all over, and then he had to run to a bush to throw up. It was not that he never had killed before, he was trained by Zetsu who was a little bit crazy, but this was just too much, he really did lose too much control, way too much control.

And then he remembered Deidara, and ran over to him when he saw what happened to him he fast ripped of his own gloves and started healing Deidaras arm, and other wounds, but he couldn't get the wounds in his hands to heal, after that he picked up Deidara in bride style and carried him away from the battleground until he found a place where he could set up camp. The rest of the time he used to just looking at Deidara, cooking and worrying, the wounds on his hands refused to heal, but they weren't bleeding that much anymore.

Tobi knew that he should probably put down Deidara, and tug him to bed but the feeling of finally having his love in his arms was to good, and he wasn't ready to let it go, instead he just hold him while the blond was sleeping.

**§LINEBREAKER § TOBI/DEI § LINEBREAKER§**

Deidara had a weird dream, he kept seeing Sasori danna, but every time he was so long away from him, he tried to run to him, tell him that he couldn't just leave him here, but every time, the sand beneath him was sucking him down so he couldn't do a thing. He panicked like when he first heard about Sasori's death, he started screaming for him to come back! To not leave him here!

First Deidara thought that Sasori was going to come back too him, cause he slowly turned around and walked to Deidara there was stuck in the sand, there was something over the puppet masters face, he didn't look like he normally would, he looked so sad, so sad. Something that was never on his real danna's face, Sasori never showed Deidara many feelings, he knew that Sasori wanted to show him more feelings but he couldn't it was just not him, and Deidara never blamed he knew that his danna loved him so much. Even if he wasn't good at showing it.

This Sasori made Deidara worried, what could be so wrong that even Sasori would be depressed. When the redhead finally got over to him, he ran a ghostly cold hand over the bomber cheek:"_I can't return... I'm dead._"

Then Deidara freaked out, just hearing Sasori in front of him telling him that he was indeed death was too much his hearth couldn't handle it!: "NO! You are internal! YOU CANT DIE ON ME! YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE!"

Sasori just smiled sadly: "_Deidara, it's time for you to let go of me, for you to move on_."

He grabbed Sasoris hand, and took an almost death grip of it:"NO! Take me with you!"

"_You don't belong where I'm going Deidara_." He slowly pulled his hand free of Deidara's grab: "_You were always so young, and I'm not sure if I helped you or tainted you, no don't interrupt me, you know I'm right. I know I told you that I loved you when it was alive, I know that you told yourself that it was okay, but you deserve better, maybe even if it giving up on my believe, it good that I died, I'm too selfish to ever let you go, you deserve someone who can heal you and protect you even of you don't think it. And most important you need someone that can make you laugh and someone who can make you keep going while dragging you out of this hell you are in_."

"No don't leave, please don't leave me! This year has been a hell! Don't leave me here alone! I LOVE YOU! DONT LEAVE ME!" He screamed, he had never acted like that in his life, but he wasn't sure what to do with his life without Sasori in it!

Sasori slowly kissed his for head:" _remember when you wake up, that right in front of you are there a person that do anything in the world to make you happy, and deep down, you know that you like him to, you maybe don't love him yet, but with time he will heal you, and make you shine like the star you are_." And with those words Sasori left Deidara in the desert without even looking back once.

**§LINEBREAKER § TOBI/DEI § LINEBREAKER§**

When he woke up, he woke up in the right way for the first time, not feeling any pain or anything, the only thing he felt was the warmth around and it was almost like he felt that he could fall asleep again but then he remembered his dream. He felt like crying, but he held in the tears, he didn't cry when Sasori died and he wouldn't cry now.

He slowly looked up, to see what it was holding him so warm, and what he saw was... Tobi? Then he remembered everything that Sasori said in his dream, and his brain just shut down, he felt his own arms hug Tobi the idiot desperate, and his head burying itself in the surprisingly strong chest. And then he felt it, tears streaming down his face and himself starting to cry even harder, he couldn't stop it, he had bottle up his feeling since his Danna's death and now he simply couldn't handle it anymore, he was crying for himself, for the village he left behind, for all his victims, for his danna and properly a lot more that he didn't even knew that he was crying for he was just crying... so hard, harder than he had ever done before.

And he felt alive, he felt so alive doing it, more alive than he had the last year. Then he felt himself being almost squished when Tobi's strong him tighten around him and a hand slowly caressing his back to make him calm down. He felt so protected in Tobi's arm, he felt so safe.

He didn't knew how long he was in Tobi's arms, he crying until he had no tears left, until his eyes was dry and his body was weak, and then he slowly looked up, and saw the bright yellow mask with the eye whole that clearly belonged to Tobi, he remembered everything that Sasori had said to him in his dream, everything, and he started to doubt his own feeling of hatred, he always thought he hated Tobi, the idiot was always there when Deidara wanted to be alone, he was always there to keep him from being alone and blame himself for everything. Even if Deidara hated him for it cause he just wanted to be alone, it was a good thing that Tobi did, Deidara was never good on his own, his thought almost started killing him, he couldn't handle it. And when he was feeling down Tobi was always there, making him angry so he wouldn't thing about what it was that was keeping him down.  
And when making him angry didn't work Tobi was making him laugh. And then the fights, Tobi had saved him from the opponent that Deidara couldn't kill himself, that have to mean that Tobi was strong than him, but he always acted so weak. Was he just doing that so Tobi should feel better with himself? He loved being the strongest it made him feel like he was the one in change, but when couldn't handle it anymore, and he was going to die, Tobi was there for him keeping him safe, and healing him when he needed it.

Without himself even noticing it, Tobi had become the most important person for him, after Sasori's death, when he just wanted everything to go away, Tobi kept pushing, pushing him to be strong and to be himself... Sasori was right... Tobi would do everything for him, all the changed in his personality when Deidara was waking up, and going back to sleep, it was not Tobi having a mental illness, it was Tobi being really worried so he couldn't act like a fool anymore.

Deidara felt like a fool, Tobi meant the world to him, which was why Tobi was one of the persons he thought about when he thought that he would die. He always said that nobody could trick him and lie for him, but he could trick and lie for himself.

He knew that he had to look like a monster right now, big puffy red eyes from crying and his hair out of order, but still he looked at Tobi, and then with a small voice he said: "You love me."

Tobi slowly nodded without showing any signs of silly childness: "Yes I do."

"You are always there for me, even when I think that I don't need anybody to help me, why would you keep loving me when I treat you like trash." Deidara felt like ripping of that stupid mask, so he could see emotions in Tobi's face, it was hard reading one that was totally covered up.

"When I first saw you long ago, when you for the first time arrived here, I fell in love with you that day. And I always want to be by your side, please don't hate me for loving you cause I can't ever change that."

Even if Deidara thought that he wouldn't be able to cry more he again felt tears streaming down his face: "Your stupid stupid idiot" without any power he hit Tobi chest every time he said stupid "I don't hate you. It just hurts too much to feel"

"Deidara don't push yourself, it okay like it is, as long as it not hurting." Even when Deidara was hitting him, he just petted his hair.

"How can you be so stupid? I want to be with you." He looked up at Tobi with big eyes and tearstained chins "don't leave me like Sasori-Danna please don't leave me"

Again the arms around him tighten and he was tugged deep into the embrace of Tobi: "I will never leave you Deidara; you will never be alone when I'm here"

Deidara slowly looked up at Tobi, with his hands shaking he slowly reached up to remove Tobis mask, but Tobi stopped him: "I don't think that it is a good idea Deidara, I'm pretty sure that you won't like what you see."

Deidara just shaked his head and got his hands free to slowly lift of Tobi's mask, the first he saw was how pale Tobi was without his mask, but also how graceful he looked, like a fine porcelain doll, but in a way that make sense, how was he suppose to get a tan when he was always covered up, his eyes went from his neck that was now uncovered up to his lips, that was pale and thin without being ugly, more graceful like the rest of him. From his lips further up until he was meet by red eyes.

He pushed himself away from Tobi, and was on his legs just as fast, but fell to his but when he tried to get further away from the person in front of him, cause the eyes he saw was the sharingan: "YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!"

"Deidara please calm down! Let me explain," Tobi half yelled desperate.

Deidara felt a panic attack coming to him, he couldn't control his breath, his heart was beating like crazy, he started hyperventilating, he couldn't control it, it started to go black in front of his eyes, and then he heard a voice calling for him: "Deidara! Come back! You need to relax, don't panic!" The voice sounded so scared and so desperate.

It was Tobi... His Tobi... But he had the sharingan, he was one of them! He was evil! He couldn't love him! He would kill him! Or torture him like Itachi! Was Tobi just lying for him all the time! Giving him hope and then take it away from him so evil!

Then he was back in the embrace, even if he should be so scared in the embrace he felt safe, he still felt so safe, and the whispered in his ears was calming him down even if he couldn't understand what they said, and he slowly stopped hyperventilating, and the voice in his ears told him that he was good, that he needed to came back. And he did, the cloud in front of his eyes slowly stopped and he could see the covered chest of Tobi, and he could see his hands clenching the front of his shirt:" You back now? Please let me explain."

Deidara nodded, before he buried his head in Tobi chest, unable to said anything.

"I know you hate the sharingan, I know what Itachi did to you, but I'm not like that! I can't even use it fully, but I can't stop it, it was there when I woke up, Zetsu don't know what it is with it, but I have tried to stop it! I didn't want to be something that you hated! Please Deidara, don't hate me! I will do everything but I can't stop the sharingan. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Tobi almost begged him.

Deidara could feel that his heart started to pick up speed, and it wasn't because he was scared, it was cause of Tobi's word, no one ever told him that he loved him; only Sasori in his dream and that didn't count. He slowly let go of Tobi's shirt, and even through the thick material he could feel how his heart was beating like it was trying to get out of his chest, when he looked up at Tobi he could see how nervous he was, it really looked like he thought that Deidara would tell him of, tell him that he hated him. Then finally Deidara understood just how much the man in front of him loved him, he had done so many awful things to him. He placed his bandage hand on the ravens chin, and slowly whispered: "Kiss me"

And Tobi wasn't even a second about doing Deidara's order, cause almost instant Deidara felt soft lips again his own ones, this was a very different kiss that what he had gotten before, his kisses with Sasori was always almost violent, fighting for dominance while taking of cloth, no sappy kissing. But this kiss was so... perfect, he felt like a teenager girl getting her first kiss, with one hand in his hair, and the other holding Deidara close to him. Tobi's lips were so soft and silky, but that made sense, he always had his mask on, so his lips never felt the sun or wind.

He buried both his injured hands in Tobi's hair and pulled him closer to Deidara, and kissing him back almost desperate. He almost couldn't recognize himself, the only time he had ever acted like that was with Sasori, but again this was nothing like when he was with the redhead.

Before Deidara wanted it the kiss ended at Tobi placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth: "slow down Deidara, no reason to hurry, none of us is going anywhere."

Deidara just gave Tobi his best big bedroom eyes, and he could feel the lust driving through him, it had been a year since he had felt the feeling of being desired, and to be honest it got out the worst of him. Instead of answering the raven he just kissed him, this time putting all his feelings and his lust into the kiss, clearly catching Tobi off guard.

With his tongue he pried his lips from each other, and that was what finally got Tobi back to the world, and took up the fight the war Deidara had brought to his mouth, which he quickly won and dominated Deidara, feeling, tasting and exploring the blonds' mouth. He could feel how Deidara was trying to get off his cloak off, he could feel the lust going through his body, but he had to stop this before Deidara did something he would hate himself for: "Deidara, you are still hurt, this aren't the right moment there will be a lot of time when we return to the base, you don't have to stretch yourself."

Tobi thought that it was a good idea to say that to Deidara, that it made Deidara understand how important he was for Deidara but it did the opposite thing, Tobi saw his eyes darken first confused and then hurt: "You don't want me... You are disgusted by me... I should have known that you would never love someone like me"  
Tobi didn't know what to do, he should have known what to do He should have known how low Deidara's self-esteem was, he shouldn't have made this mistake cause there was really nothing more he wanted that to take the blond but he wanted their first time to be special, they wanted Deidara to feel loved under the process, he wanted it to be so much more than what Deidara and Sasori had, he wanted to be able to love Deidara the way he deserved. Deidara took the silence from Tobi like he really didn't want him, and tried to push himself away from the raven, but Tobi wouldn't let him instead he tighten his grab around Deidara like the blond was his life Anker, and then he whispered into the blonds ear: "I will always love you Deidara, but as much as I really do want you right now, I want our first time to be special, I want to be able to love you while doing it, not just a quick thing here in the forest."

Deidara just turned his head away not believing Tobi one bit: "you are disgusted by me"

Tobi signed, something time his sempai could be so donkey like, if he first got something on his mind he refused to believe that he could be wrong! Even if Tobi didn't want to do it in the first place he grabbed Deidara's hand down to the tent forming in the front of his pant: "Does it feel like I'm disgusted by you?"

The bomber blushed and looked away from Tobi a little embarrassed about how he acted, but he needed so much to feel loved again, so instead of removing his hand he gave Tobi a squish through his pants, and for that he was rewarded with a soft moan: "Deidara please stop, I'm still only a man, and I won't be able to deny my lust forever." Tobi's voice was so... bedroom like and it sends the chills down Deidara's back.

"Then don't." That was all it needed for Tobi to almost lose it, and before Deidara knew he was on his back on top of the sleeping back he had slept in, with Tobi on top of him, kissing him all over his face before going down to kiss his and nip his neck, Deidara was moaning out when Tobi found a special point of his neck, and when the Raven heard him, he started sucking and slowly making a big red love mark on his neck marking him, showing everyone who the blond belonged to.

"Tobi please" Deidara whined grinding his hips into Tobi's trying to get some friction that he longed for, but instead he got a hand holding down his hips a love bit more on his neck

"Be patient my love, even if this wasn't how I planned over first time, I still want to be able to love every single part of you, I still want to show you just how loved you are, and how much I always will love you"

Deidara was going to protest, but his words where cut off by Tobi's lips against his, and his toung finding his way into Deidara's mouth mapping and exploring making the blond moan just from the kiss, but he needed more he desprated needed some friction or something to stop his erection for arching.

Finally! He could feel Tobi opening his cloak to free him of it, and Deidara himself was fast to help Tobi out of his, he had never seen Tobi dressed with so little cloth, normally he couldn't even see some of Tobi's skin, and Deidara really started to like what he saw and it couldn't only take too long time before they was naked, why was Tobi taken so long time! Kisses and bites was being laid over his collarbone, with Deidara moaning low, it felt so gooooood.

He was trying desperate to rip of the ravens shirt, while his neck and collarbone was being loved, when Tobi felt like he had given enough love to that part of Deidara, he finally let go of the blonds hips so he could take of his own shirt, feeling Deidara's need to touch him to, and then to turn was come to take of Deidara's shirt too, or he was trying to but was cut off guard by Deidara there was grinding there erections together through their pants, both of them let out low moans.

"Tobi please!" it started to sound like it was the blonds mantra.

"All in time my love" and then he went down to give Deidara's upper body a good amount of loving to, first kissing his way from where the bandage on his arm stop to his neck on both arms and then down his chest on purpose missing the flushed nubs on the chest in front of him, Deidara lost count of how many times he had said 'Please' he didn't need to take that long time! He buried his hands in the soft short black hair, trying to guide Tobi's head to his nipple, he desperate needed some attention there, not that getting kisses and love bites all over him didn't feel good, but he needed something more!

Finally after a lot of loving (Or Tobi called it loving, Deidara called it teasing) he closed his lips around one of the firm nubs and pinched the other with his hands. That made his smaller lover react, his back arched and a high moan fell from his lips: "Yeeees"

Tobi gave the right nipple a good amount of loving before switching around to give the other some attention to. Even if Tobi had said to himself that this first time should be all around Deidara he started to feel his own needs coming up, his pants was painfully tight and he felt like if he didn't get some action himself very soon he would explode. He started laying kisses down Deidara's chest again slowly kissing down to the top of his pants.

"Tooooobi... Stop teasing!" Deidara whined, trying to push Tobi's head down to where it was that he desperately needed it.

Tobi just smiled to him: "I want to love every single part of you, so now let me do it like nobody loved you before." Before he started to undo Deidara's pants, but still taken his time, and when he had opened the button he took the zipper into his mouth and used it to take it down all the, which made Deidara pant even more, and whine his name again.

Slowly he started to slide down Deidara's time, taken his time to kiss and nip every part of the skin that he revealed, which only lead to Deidara going more crazy, and when the pants finally was all of the same with his underwear he looked up at Deidara, what he saw simply took his breath away from him, Deidara had always been beautiful in his eyes, but seeing Deidara under him naked, was simply just too much, he felt like he could have come there from just looking at him.

He got pulled out of his thought by Deidara there had taken over the commando and in one pull pulled Tobi's pants downs to his knees, showing Tobi that he was starting to really loose his patience with Tobi's slow way of doing it.

Tobi first lost his cool, not really sure of what he was going to do, just meet Deidara's stare, both their eyes clouded with lost, and then things everything moved, both Deidara and Tobi moved forward in one movement meeting halfway in a searing kiss, both Deidara's eyes filtering into Tobi raven hair, at the same time moving himself into Tobi's lap, while Tobi wrapped both his arms around Deidara's waist, pulling him closer so there erection was rubbing against each other, making both of them moan into the kiss, but not really stopping them from having their tongues filtered into each other, fighting a fight that Deidara quickly lost, none of them was really sure how it ended like that but Tobi somehow got his pants and underwear all the way of.

It ended with Tobi pushing Deidara back into the madras thing, moving his way down to Deidaras lower body, and moving his fingers up to Deidara's mouth making it very clear what it was that he wanted Deidara's to do.

But Deidara shook his head: "Don't"

Tobi looked up at him: "I have to prepare you, I don't want your first time to hurt, and I want it to be wonder full for you I want you to think back at it and be happy, I know it has been a long time since last, so it will hurt." To that Kouga only got a naughty smile.

"I haven't been with one, but that doesn't stop me from playing does it." It came from Deidara.

If possible Tobi got even harder by the thought of Deidara playing with himself, mostly cause they shared a room, but he still had to think about Deidara: "Are you sure about this" his voice didn't come out as he thought it sounded mostly like he was ready to pop, which he really was, how could Deidara turn him on soooo much.

"Yeah! Just put it in now!" Deidara whined, sounding very needy, and this time Tobi really couldn't do anything to deny him.

He took one of Deidara's legs throwing it over his shoulder, and took Deidara's mouth in a kiss, at the same time as he slowly pushed his way into Deidara's tight entrance, first Deidara moaned in pain into Tobi's mouth, almost making Tobi pulled out, but Deidara wrapped his free leg around Tobi's hips, forcing him to go all the way in even if it did pain Deidara he first stopped when Tobi was all the way into him, when he was all the way in both of them panted, the blond half out of pain and half out of pleasure. Tobi completely in pleasure, Deidara was so tight that Tobi was very close to believing that Deidara was a virgin.

He waited for Deidara to be ready for him to move even if he wanted nothing more than to just pound him into the madras thing, Deidara made a little shift of his hips and nodding, showing Tobi that he was ready, and Tobi didn't need for Deidara to say that twice, before he started in a first slow rhyme thrusting in and out of him, but Deidara wouldn't have that for long before he started to meet Tobi's thrust half way, making Tobi glide even deeper into him.

Deidara moaned now completely out of pleasure, glide his leg down from Tobi's shoulder so they both were around the ravens hips, using them to meet Tobi's thrust, making both of them moan deep in there throat: "Harder... please.. Harder... Deeper... Something!" Deidara cried out.

Tobi was quick to follow his order, using his mouth to draw Deidara into a kiss, and the hand there wasn't holding Deidara's hips to start jerkin the blond of.

Deidara was moaning out his name, like it was his new mantra, and in the end he screamed out Tobi's name realising all over both there stomach, at the same time he tightened around Tobi, making the Raven cry out Deidara's name as he shot his load deep into Deidara.

Tobi could feel how the muscles gave up on holding him up, being just as tired as he was, he wasn't really used to use them like this, he almost collapsed un top of his blond bomber, but in last second he fell down beside Deidara, folding his arms around the spend blond, there were just cuddling into him, Tobi smiled and kissed Deidara's hair one time before he felt the sleep taking over his mind.

**§LINEBREAKER § TOBI/DEI § LINEBREAKER§**

Then I wrote the rest of them Lemon, I didn't knew that it had deleted some of it, so now I wrote it again as I remembered it ^^ hope you all liked it ^^

-Sheiala over and out!


End file.
